


Pride

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride, happy feels, our boys are happy and proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Alec's first Pride and he is beyond excited. What makes this even more special that he gets to share such an important event in his life with Magnus and his best friend, Underhill, who is just as excited about it since it's going to be his first Pride ever as well! Later on, Marcel joins the party as well ^^





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So, I gave Underhill a name myself, because it was starting to annoy me that he doesn't have one. I decided to call him Theo, but if his first name gets released officially, I will change it. Until then, his name is Theodore Underhill XD.  
> Also, Pride month is around the corner and I just couldn't not write this :'). I'm so excited, ah~

''It sucks you can't join us right away,'' said Underhill with a small voice and he sighed. He, Magnus and Alec were going to Pride and even though he was disappointed that Marcel wouldn't be joining them until later, he was beyond excited to go because it was going to be his first Pride ever. And so was Alec’s, so he was happy to have his best friend along for such an important event in his life. He felt all giddy inside and his face lit up despite his disappointment when he looked at Marcel. Wow, he went all out for the Pride month, didn’t he?

Marcel had his hair dyed in the colours of the rainbow and Underhill couldn’t stop looking at his hair, because it was so magical and a bit over the top in his humble opinion, but the rainbow looked perfect on Marcel and he walked closer when his boyfriend signed him to come closer and he bit into his lower lip. “I’ll be joining you later on,” said Marcel and gave him a little wink. “Just until the stupid sun goes down,” he then said and grinned. “I’ll be there for the after party, so worry not. You won’t be able to get rid of me,” he teased and Underhill grinned as he buried his fingers in Marcel’s hair.

“I really like your hair,” said Underhill and Marcel arched an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” asked Marcel. “Then how come you said no when I wanted to dye your hair like this?” he asked, acting offended and Underhill rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be able to pull it off. But it looks great on you,” said Underhill and Marcel happily beamed up at his boyfriend and he then narrowed his eyes. Underhill looked far too plain to go to the Pride like this; he needed a bit more colour. If not in his hair, then something else would have to do.

“Let me put some rainbow on you,” announced Marcel happily and Underhill arched an eyebrow. Rainbow? What rainbow? As Marcel disappeared into his bedroom, Underhill stepped in front of the mirror and he narrowed his eyes because in his opinion he looked fine. Then again, he never intended Pride, so maybe there was some kind of a dress code? Yes? No?

“Don’t I look good?” asked Underhill when Marcel returned, carrying some of his makeup.

“You look amazing, Theo,” said Marcel and then grinned. “But… can I make a suggestion?” he asked and Underhill kept glancing at the makeup in Marcel’s hands, but in the end, he nodded. “Mind if I draw a little, tiny rainbow on your cheek?”

“Okay?” replied Underhill as an answer and allowed Marcel to do as he pleased, the older one drawing the colours of pride flag in a shape of a heart on his right cheek and once he was done, he pulled back and looked at his creation proudly.

“There, you look more festive already,” said Marcel and Underhill’s cheeks heated up when he looked himself in the mirror.

“It’s not too much?”

“Nonsense,” said Marcel and grinned. Underhill thanked Marcel and then kissed him softly to show his gratitude, Marcel smiling as they parted and he gently fixed some of Underhill’s hair that was falling over his eyes. “Now, go, have fun,” said Marcel. “But do send a few pictures or videos. I wanna see you having fun with the others,” he then added.

“I will,” said Underhill and kissed Marcel’s forehead before he left the apartment.

* * *

“Excited, darling?” asked Magnus, who was standing next to Alec as they were waiting for Underhill to join them before at the place Parade was starting at. It was about to start pretty soon, so Magnus hoped that Alec’s friend was going to be joining them soon. He then looked at Alec, who was looking around the place and was in paradise.

The music that was playing in the background was loud and upbeat, the place was crowded and there were rainbow flags all over the place and he was just taking everything in. There were guys walking hand in hand and so were women, Alec feeling happy as he kept looking around and he then looked at his own shirt, which said _Can’t think straight_ and he chuckled. It felt appropriate to be wearing it for such event and he glanced over at Magnus, who was anything but subtle.

Magnus was wearing the _Swings both ways_ shirt, the tips of his hair were coloured in blue, purple and pink, matching his eye makeup and Alec grinned. As always, Magnus was over the top, but he loved every moment of it and he then rubbed his palms together. “I’m very excited,” said Alec and couldn’t hide his smile, holding Magnus’ hand and he didn’t feel this free in a long time. “And so happy. I’m very happy that I’m able to share this moment with you and Theo,” he then added and Magnus chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re excited,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. “Things are just about to get even more exciting. You’ll see how amazing it is to walk in the parade,” he then added and Alec’s heart made an excited jump.

Alec noticed that other people were wearing either flags or banners and he then looked over at Magnus. “Why didn’t we get one?” asked Alec and then looked longingly at a couple walking past them, both wearing rainbow flags and Magnus couldn’t help but to grin when he saw the look on Alec’s face. He was adorable and precious.

“Have you forgotten I have magic? I can easily conjure up one for you if it’s that important to you,” said Magnus and Alec happily nodded. Since the place was crowded no one was really paying attention to them, so Magnus easily snapped his fingers and a small flag appeared in Magnus’ hand. He handed it to a very excited-looking Alec and smiled. “Do you like it?”

“Perfect,” said Alec and then noticed that someone was wearing something that looked like a rainbow cape around their neck and he pointed to the person. “Can I have that too?” he asked, his puppy eyes working like magic and Magnus conjured it up for him as well, Alec happily wrapping it over his shoulders and he then sighed happily. “Thank you,” said Alec.

“You really do look… dressed up for the occasion,” said Magnus with amusement in his voice and then conjured up a flag for himself as well and Alec happily grinned, leaning closer to Magnus to kiss him softly and Magnus smiled as his boyfriend pressed their foreheads together.

“Can you conjure up one for Theo too? I don’t want him to feel left out,” said Alec when he remembered Underhill joining them too and Magnus complied to Alec’s wish and Alec looked beyond excited when he saw another flag in Magnus’ hands.

“Speaking of which, where is he?” asked Magnus and started looking around again.

“I don’t know,” said Alec and started looking around as well. A few minutes later, Alec saw Underhill in a distance and he quickly extended out both of his hands, trying to make himself visible in the crowd and Underhill noticed him pretty soon. With him flailing his arms like that, it wasn’t that hard to miss him, Underhill waving back at Alec and he hurried to him, Magnus joining them too and Underhill scratched his head.

“Sorry for being late. Marcel was busy… dolling me up,” he then added and pointed to his cheek.

“Oh, you look fabulous,” said Magnus with a wink and Underhill looked at him, taken back by his whole appearance.

“You look…”

“Too much?” teased Alec.

“Well… ‘Too much’ is my middle name,” said Magnus and Underhill shook his head.

“No, you look good,” said Underhill and his eyes widened when Magnus handed him a flag of his own. “For me?”

“Yes,” said Alec happily. “We’ve all got one now.”

“Thanks,” said Underhill with a shy smile and then looked around the place. “Wow, there are so many people here,” he then said, because he was surprised to see the place packed completely. “I didn’t think there would be so many,” he then confessed.

“I know, right?” asked Alec, because he was surprised about that too. “Excited?” asked Alec and Underhill nodded.

“Oh, yes,” said Underhill with a wide smile. “I’m just a bit bummed out that Marcel can’t be here now. Which reminds me,” said Underhill and took his phone out of his pocket and signed Magnus and Alec to step closer. “Let’s take a picture together, I wanna send it to Marcel,” he said and Alec grinned, thinking that it was sweet how Underhill was thinking of his boyfriend and Magnus nodded as well.

After they sent a few silly photos to Marcel, the Parade slowly started and Alec felt his heart hammering against his chest as they slowly walked in the Parade, holding onto Magnus’ hand tightly and he glanced at Underhill who was walking next to him and taking everything in. The music was loud, there were some people dancing as they walked and he got totally swept up with the feeling. He felt great and well, proud. Biting his lower lip, he looked at Alec whose smile was so bright that it would be able to melt ice.

People were watching them walk in the Parade and he waved to some people, then waved with his flag, while Alec was lifting his cape high up in the air and waiving with it. Magnus was only laughing as he walked along side and he then screamed out happily, cheering Alec on, who stepped in front of him, walking backwards and wrapped the cape around Magnus’ shoulders, then jumped up into his arms and kissed him hard in front of everyone.

Alec felt so happy and giddy, almost drunk with the happiness and he couldn’t contain himself. Underhill was busy filming everything, sending videos to Marcel, who kept smiling in his apartment as he watched how happy Underhill, the other spamming him with photos of himself and others in the Parade. At some point, Underhill decided to just Facetime Marcel and he happily waved to the other, but couldn’t really hear him, not that it really mattered.

“Having fun?!” asked Marcel with a loud voice.

“Yes!” yelled back Underhill and then turned around when Alec suddenly wrapped the cape around his shoulders and Marcel started laughing.

“Hi, Marcel!” said Alec, waving and then looked back at Magnus, who was signing him to come closer. “Bye Marcel! Can’t wait to see you later!” said Alec and waltzed back out of the frame, going to Magnus’ side.

When Underhill looked at them the next time, Magnus was on Alec’s back, the other piggyback riding him around and Magnus was just happily laughing and screaming on top of his lungs. Underhill decided to end the call since he couldn’t hear Marcel anyway and when Alec noticed that his friend was all alone, Magnus hopped onto the floor and Alec hurried over to Underhill, grabbed his hand and dragged him closer to Magnus, wrapping one of his arms around his boyfriend, the other around his friend and Underhill started laughing as Alec kept giggling happily. Other people kept cheering, so the trio cheered with them as well and Magnus had to admit it that he didn’t have that much fun in years.

Suddenly, someone tapped Alec on his shoulder and when he turned around, he was more than pleased to see Ollie and Sam behind them. After the Lilith attack, Ollie was back to normal and since she and her girlfriend knew of the Shadow world and one of them was Luke’s partner, they slowly became closer. Not very close friends, but friends nevertheless. So they walked the rest of the way with Ollie and Sam by their side, all five of them beyond happy.

Alec felt so happy when he walked next to Underhill, who kept holding his hand for a little while. Both of them were having the same sense of freedom; years ago they would never have dreamed of having all of _this._ True happiness, people to love… and this kind of friendship, it ran deeper than many of other Alec’s friendships. Yes, Jace was his _parabatai_ , but he couldn’t understand as well as Underhill could. They both knew the same kind of struggles, years of suppressing their true selves and now this… _freedom._ It was beautiful and Underhill felt tears in his eyes when he saw a new text from Marcel.

Years he spent hiding who he was and here he was now… celebrating, standing proud of who he was. Alec gave him a little wink and then Ollie and Sam came up to his side, cheering him up when they saw he missed Marcel and the fun continued.

Hours later, when the sun was no longer up, Marcel finally joined them at the after party. Magnus and Alec were dancing, both slightly tipsy and so was Underhill as he waddled over to Marcel, who chuckled when he saw his drunk boyfriend, who ran into his arms and kissed him hard. “I missed you,” sang Underhill and Marcel chuckled.

“I’ve seen you had fun,” said Marcel.

“Yes, so much fun,” said Underhill. “But I missed you. Not anymore though. You’re here with me,” said the hunter. “Wanna dance?” he proposed and Marcel shrugged, because why not. He grabbed himself a glass of drink and then allowed to be dragged among the dancing crowd, Alec and Magnus happily beaming when they saw that Marcel finally showed up.

“I’m so happy,” said Alec and Magnus cupped his face.

“As am I,” admitted the warlock.

“This has been the best day ever,” said Alec. “Next year we’re doing this too, right? And the one later… and the next one and next and-” he started blabbering, alcohol untying his tongue and Magnus quieted him down with a kiss.

“Yes,” said Magnus and that was enough to shut Alec up, who then spun them around and they ended bumping into Marcel and Underhill and the four of them danced together as the fun continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
